


Storm

by fairyamy



Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: drug mention, gay gay gay gay, hyperfixation thank u for making me read 9 books in the past 3 days, i love it, its getting hella fuckin gay in chap 3, kidnap mention, lmao this is my own story, rape mention, this is a fun write im not gunna lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: Waking up in a strange place and confused, Elle runs.





	1. Chapter 1

Waking was slow. Her head felt too light and her body too heavy, the air around her too warm, the sounds around her too muted.  
Groaning she blinked her eyes open, shocked when all that greeted her was darkness. Like a bolt, anxiety over came her and she froze, taking stock.  
This was not the camp they'd kept her at, she was sure. Her room at the camp had been small but there was always a light on in it, so they could watch her.  
Moving her hand slowly she touched her thighs, her shoulders, her breasts. She was most definitely not at the camp, they would not have allowed her the luxury of clothing. The jeans on her legs felt to rough, the thick sweater over her body was too heavy, the coat over it even heavier. Wiggling her toes, she tried to cross them, only to find that thick socks blocked her ability to do so.  
Why had they dressed her? They never did. How long was she out?  
Moving more, she discovered that there was a thick blanket wrapped around her, she shifted and moved until she found an edge. When she uncovered her face she breathed a sigh of relief. It was still too dark to see properly but at least it was lighter.  
Freeing her arms took some effort but when she did she pressed them in front of her, confused at the texture that brushed against her palms.  
_Am I in a bag?!_ She thought with sudden fear. Had they stuffed her in a bag and dumped her somewhere? Her fear was swiftly replaced with hope. _Am I free?_  
Her movements became frantic, searching until she found the zipper. Her nails weren't that long but she began clawing, trying to tear the bag apart.  
She flinched at the sudden light when she managed to tear through the bag, her eyes needing time to adjust. Then she was tearing more frantically, until she could sit up and breath in the outside air.  
Taking in deep lung fulls, she searched her surroundings, confusion settling in. Why was there snow? And a forest for that matter? She was meant to be in the South West... it didn't snow in the South West.  
Panic began to gnaw on her again and she found her nails digging into her palms. They'd always just drugged her when she got anxious... Telling her it was time for her 'Good Time'.  
She shuddered at the memory and pushed it away, standing up. They had dumped her here and she had to move, in case they came back for her.  
She was jerked out of her thoughts by a sudden voice. Jumping she whirled around, searching for the owner of the voice, but not finding anyone.  
"I can tell you're awake, my dear." The voice crooned, drawing her attention to the bag she'd been in. "I cannot wait until we meet, my sweet." The voice was deep and dark, leaving her heart racing even as she spotted the phone that lay in the bag.  
"W-what do you mean?" Her voice shook and was raspy from lack of use. She bent to pick up the phone, unsure why. Was it because, outside of the guards that had watched her, this was the first person she'd spoken to in...  
_How long did they even have me?!_ The thought raced into her mind and made her hands shake. She'd only been twelve when she'd been taken, how old was she now?  
The voice laughed and she felt her skin crawl. "Oh, my sweet... Did they not tell you? I suppose they were only following my orders." Another laugh, "Why I'm the very reason you were taken."  
She almost dropped the phone, suddenly dizzy. Before she could ask any questions the voice continued...  
"You see, this man owed me a lot and happened to know how I like my women. He found a young girl that he thought would grow into my needs and took her as a gift for me, and at my orders, kept you in the dark about everything..." He trailed off, almost like he was remembering something nice. "Ahh, I've waited seven years to hear your voi-"  
She threw the phone at a tree, feeling numb. She didn't want to listen to that voice anymore, didn't want anymore answers. Seven years... It had been seven years?!  
Anger suddenly swept through her followed by tears. Seven years of her life... stolen away from her just like she'd been stolen away from her parents... And for what? Some sick fucks own pleasure?!

 

After her tears had stopped she'd gathered up the blanket and took off, some part of her brain telling her that she would need it if it got dark.  
She'd run until her lungs felt like bursting, then ran some more until she came across a small stream, much deeper in the forest. Following it she slowed to a walk, taking in deep breaths. Her body felt numb and cold, her stomach hurt and she vaguely registered that she was hungry.  
For a split second she wondered if she should have just stayed where she was, let that man take her away and let him use her... at least she'd be warm and fed and housed...  
She shook the thought out of her mind quickly. Not likely, she'd be drugged and raped! Every aspect of herself that she'd desperately hung onto since she was kidnapped would be torn away.  
No, this was better. She'd rather starve or freeze to death than go back.  
Taking in a deep breath she stopped walking, looking around. There were less trees around here, the trunks seemingly opening up to a small pond and a clearing. At one edge of the clearing there was a rock formation and she could see a small hole. She moved into the clearing slowly, looking around and alert. When nothing jumped out at her she rushed to the rocks, finding that there was a small cave entrance, and that the inside was sheltered and big enough for at least three people if they all bunched together.  
Thanking whatever God was looking down on her today, she crawled into it, settling the blanket down and pulling off her wet socks then wringing them out. Her feet were pale and wrinkled and she winced, hoping that she didn't loose any of her toes.  
There was a distant rumble of thunder and a crack of lightning, jerking her out of her thoughts of lost toes. Hopefully, this storm will help wash away any trace of the path she took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what and who are Ultras?

Thunder rumbled over head with the occasional crack of lightning splitting the sky. Today would of been a perfect day to curl with with his family and the rest of the pack, Ryder thought as he jumped over a frozen stream. But the Hawkborn had spotted some men dropping a black bag off in the forest and had just left it there.  
That in itself was suspicious. No one wondered into Ultra territory unless they had a death-wish. Beside him mist moved swiftly over the snow, flowing around trees and under fallen logs. He ignored the Vampire and continued to race to where the bag had been dropped.  
Despite it only being a little past one, the storm had darkened the sky until it felt like midnight. He guessed that Winter and one of the other Elementalborn were out riding on Thunder and Lightning... Or maybe the two were sparing again, who knew.  
Ryder skidded to a halt before he broke the treeline and got low, his grey coat blending into the snow. There was the bag, torn to shreds, and close to a tree in front of him a shattered phone.  
Seeing no movement he padded forward, his nose to the ground, taking in the scents. The first one that hit him was the scent of a female, it was on the shattered phone and all over the bag. Moving around still he caught the scent of the men who had dropped the bag and registered them as 'Enemy' in his mind.  
"Ryder!" A voice called out, causing him to lift his head and look at the vampire who had joined him. Peter had shifted from his mist form and now stood beside a trail. "Someone headed this way."  
Knowing that the vampire didn't have as much of a nose, unless it came to blood, Ryder trotted over. _'The men headed in the other direction, their scent is old. They're long gone.'_ Lowering his head he sniffed at the ground. _'There was the female in the bag, her scent goes this way.'_  
Peter nodded and shifted back to mist and the two set off, following the stronger scent.

Ryder let out a frustrated growl. Was this female some kind of genus when it came to laying tracks?! This was the third time he'd walked by the same tree! Had she been purposely laying false trails?  
He didn't think so, from her scent she was human and young. The footprints that Peter had found told them that she wasn't even wearing shoes! Who went out in the snow without some kind of footwear?!  
Now that he thought of it, Ryder stopped, who willingly got in a bag?  
Suddenly restless and unsure why, he picked up the pace, following the scent to the stream that flowed from the Great Lake and into a much smaller lake nearer the city.  
Had this girl known that if she went the other way she would of likely stumbled into the city? Had she known she was heading towards a small clearing deep in Ultra territory?  
Probably not, he thought, breaking through the treeline ahead of Peter. It was a familiar clearing, caretakers would bring the young here in spring and summer to teach them things like hunting and scent finding.  
Ryder gave a wolfish grin, had the girl known how close she was to the Ultras?  
Shifting back to human, Ryder turned to Peter to study him. Pale skin, pale hair, pale eyes, thin, tall. Some humans called him a classic vampire, something he knew the man hated.  
"What's got you grinning?" Peter asked, cocking his eyebrow at Ryder causing him to chuckle.  
Pushing his hair back, he let his eyes wonder. "I'm wondering if she knew how close she was to us." He laughed, his eyes focusing on the cave. Peter only grunted before the two headed towards the only place the girl would of found shelter.

 

Elle jerked, she hadn't meant to fall asleep, but now... Something had woken her up, causing her heart to beat quicker.  
Darkness surrounded her, chocking her. Fear took hold as voices drifted to her.  
Had running only been a dream?! Was she still in the bag?  
No, she could feel a cold draft on her face, the bag had been stuffy. No, she had run, but had they found her? Her heart began to beat faster and her hands shook. The first time she'd run away after her kidnapping they'd caught her and broken her leg, the second and last time they'd simply drugged her, she could still remember coming out of that daze.  
She flinched at a sudden pain in her palms, not realizing that she'd been clenching her hands so tightly. Gently, she prodded one palm with her finger and found it was slick.  
"Oh..." She muttered, her hands falling to her lap, the pain had cleared her mind and she could think almost properly again. It wouldn't be her old captures, they would be long gone... Her new one? Phone-man? It might be him, if it was she'd just have to play to him she guessed.  
"Yoo hoo?" A voice called out from the outside of the cave, deep and teasing. "You might as well come out, Girlie!"  
She didn't move, didn't breathe. If she was quiet they'd leave, they wouldn't know she was there.  
"We know you're in there. We can smell you." A new voice called, sharp and angry. "You can come out or I can come in." She began to tremble at the threat, her bloody hands coming up to cover her mouth.  
_How can they smell me? Do they have dogs with them?_  
Her breathing quickened, a cold sweat breaking out across her forehead.  
When she didn't move, didn't make a sound the first voice gave a sigh. She could hear faint movement and suddenly there was a hand on her leg, causing her to jerk back, a startled cry escaping her throat.  
The hand tightened, pulling her forward suddenly, the force of it knocking her over. Trembling, she tried to kick off whoever had her leg pinned, only succeeding in getting her other leg caught. Still trembling, she froze, turned her head away and scrunched her eyes closed. The hands holding her down loosened, one completely lifting off of her leg.  
The next thing she knew there was a body stretched out over hers and a hand roughly pulling one of her hands away from her mouth and towards his face. Her shoulders hunched but she didn't pull away, not even when his tongue flicked out and touched her bloody palm for a second. The hand still holding her leg down moved, landing on her jaw and moving her head until it was facing forward.  
"Open your eyes." The first voice growled and she tried to shake her head, duck her chin but the hand there didn't budge, holding her head still. " _Open them._ "  
She shuddered and opened them, flinching away at the face so close to hers. Male, early thirties, dark brown eyes, black hair. There was anger in his eyes, a terrible storm of anger that had her shaking, tears leaking from her eyes and her breathing sobs.  
_She wasn't sure how old she'd been, just known that her stomach had hurt too much to eat the food that he'd brought her. He stood next to the door, the food on the bedside table and her curled up in a tight ball under the covers. He hadn't stayed there long, taking long strides over to her and pulling her up by her arm, demanding that she eat. She'd chocked back a moan an shakily told him she couldn't, her stomach hurt too much. The anger in his eyes as he swung his fist at her stomach. They were allowed to bruise her, bruises faded, and after a beating they could handle her easier..._

Snapping back to the present she found herself slung over a shoulder, a strong arm locked around her thighs. She squirmed a little, trying to find a comfortable position.  
"Finally joining us?" The man asked, the anger almost gone from his voice, the arm around her thighs tightening. "Care to tell me why you were in a bag?"  
She didn't answer him, just tried to push herself up, twisting until she was seated on his shoulder rather then slung over it, her hands clutching his coat. "W-who are you?" Her voice shook.  
"My name's Ryder Wolfborn," He paused and pointed towards some mist slightly ahead of them, "that's Peter Vampireborn, he's a little upset with you cause he had to give you his socks."  
"What?" Startled she looked down she saw that her feet here indeed covered in thick dark socks. "Oh, ok... Where are we going?"  
"We're going to the den and you're going to get warmed up and tell us what happened." Ryder shifted his shoulder slightly before turning his head to look at her. "What's your name?"  
She didn't answer at first, clenching and un-clenching her fist against his other shoulder, her body stiff. "...Elle Summers..." She whispered, before she hadn't been allowed to say her name, she'd been reduced to a nameless girl for those seven years... When did she start referring to herself as Elle again? Her body stayed stiff as Ryder continued to walk through the forest, only relaxing slightly when nothing happened after a few minutes. Nothing was going to happen to her, not right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace?

Grace stood at the window, staring out into the forest. Dad had left hours ago with Peter to see what the Hawkborn had spotted. Since then Winter and Air rode up on Thunder and Lighting to tell the pack members where to find some fresh meat.  
She frowned and whined, her ears shifting and pressing back against her head. It shouldn't of taken so long, not unless either Peter or her Dad were hurt.  
"Grace? Are you alright?" An elderly voice called from behind her, a gentle hand landing on her shoulder. Looking up Grace saw her Great-Grandfather, his amber eyes soft with concern.  
She nodded her head to him before looking back out the window. "I'm fine, just worried..." She let her words trail off, her eyes focusing on slight movement over the snow.  
_'Peter?'_ She asked as other Vampireborn raced out to meet him, smoke, mist and fog all rolling over the land. Grace felt a small smile tug at her lips, she wasn't the only one worried.  
She didn't get an answer as the Vampireborn where pushing inside and shifting forms. Rushing over to the door she stood and waited, anxiety mixing in her stomach.  
Her dad shouldn't be too far behind Peter, even if he was in human form.  
"Ryder's not far behind, he's bringing her up the trail." He said, plopping down into a seat, grumbling something about socks.  
_Her?_ Grace thought before looking out the window and rushing to the door. Her dad was striding out of the forest with a girl sitting on his shoulder, his arm was wrapped tight around her legs and her hands clenched his shirt tightly. It reminded Grace of the times long ago when the dominate Wolfborn would go out to a rival pack to bring new blood in.  
Shaking the thought away she dashed out to meet her father, her nostrils flaring to catch the scent of the girl. Fear overpowered her scent and caused Grace's ears to press back against her head again. It confused her, there was no need for her to be scared... If her dad wanted her dead he wouldn't of brought her back to the den.  
"Grace, back in the house." Her dad brushed past her, leading the way to the house with Grace falling instep behind him. The girl turned her head to watch Grace for a second before she gave a startled cry as Dad shifted her from his shoulder to his arms.  
Grace moved closer, trying not to crowd like an excited Pup. The girl had reddish-brown hair that trailed down her back in gentle waves.  
Inching a little closer she gave a light sniff near the girls nape, her nose just brushing skin. She shivered slightly as the scent of blown-out matches filled her nose.

Ryder watched his daughter out of the corner of his eye. She'd been worried when he and Peter had left this morning, and when she'd spotted him she'd come rushing out to greet him, reminding him of when she was a Pup running up to greet him after a hunt.  
But now she had an odd fixation on the girl he was carrying. She was walking close to him, leaning closer to the girl and had her nose in her hair. He felt slightly threatened, like this girl would steal his Pup's affection away like others had tried.  
Walking into the house he lowered the girl to the couch, his eyebrows drawing together when she huddled in on herself int he corner, the scent of fear overpowering her natural scent.  
He could tell Grace didn't like it as her ears, which she couldn't seem to get human, pressed back against her head. On the walk over she'd shut off after giving her name, the only indication that she hadn't gone to another place like she had in the cave was the clenching and unclenching of her hands, the slight shifting of her body as she shifted to get more comfortable on his shoulder.  
More Wolfborn gathered around, some in Human form and some in Wolf form, each drawn in by the new scent. Ryder ignored them, he was dominate and if he gave an order they'd all clear out.  
Shifting his feet until they were shoulder width apart he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned forward, trying to keep the snarl out of his voice. "Why were you in a bag, Elle?" He asked, keeping his voice low. Her eyes flicked to his before shifting away to take in the room and the other people in it. Her body stiffened more as she took everyone in, the wild fear in her eyes he'd seen in the cave was back, her mind going somewhere else.  
Somewhere dark.  
_'Out!'_ He ordered to the other Ultra's in the room, keeping his eyes on Elle. Grace moved forward, gently touching Elle's hand, her fingers light, at her touch Elle flinched, but the wild fear in her eyes faded a little. _'Grace, you stay.'_  
She looked up at him but nodded, shifting back behind him as the others filtered out, the Vampireborn shifting to their other forms to avoid detection.  
"Elle, why were you in a bag?" Grace asked, moving her black hair behind her shoulder, her hand moving back to touch Elle lightly.

Elle focused on the girl with wolf ears blended with her black hair. Her amber eyes focused intently on Elle's. She kept touching her hand lightly, gently and oddly enough... the touch grounded her, keeping her from slipping into memories.  
"Elle, why were you in a bag?" She asked, brushing her hair back over her shoulder before her hand touched Elle's again.  
There wasn't really a point not telling them anything, on the way here Ryder hadn't touched her anywhere but her legs and hadn't spoken to her after he realized she'd shut off. When she didn't speak Ryder shifted and her eyes darted to him, watching him as he crouched down in front of her. But his hands didn't go into any hidden pockets, didn't pull any syringes out.  
So she swallowed deeply, taking a deep breath. "T-the man on the phone-" she stopped for a second and shivered, "said I was a gift... That a man owed him a lot and saw a twelve year old girl that he might like so he too-" She choked, curling in on herself. "T-took me. H-he said it had been s-seven years..." She whispered, hardly noticing the two people leaning towards her, hardly noticed the soothing voice of the girl.  
Then there was soft fur pressed against her, a wet tongue ran across her cheek, licking up her tears. Blinking she saw that the girl was gone and that a large black wolf was pressing against her.

There were big hands stroking her hair now, calming strokes. The wolf nuzzled close and the hands pet and the attention was comfort.  
"Shhh... shhh you don't have to rush you can take your time." Ryder whispered, leaning over her as a protective cage. He was silent for a long time, letting her calm. "You don't have to worry, we won't hurt you."


End file.
